Conventionally, when users on a client system request access to a resource, a process exists for providing the users with tickets associated with that resource. However, a user may initiate more than one resource request from the same client system and may receive more than one ticket. Management of the user tickets may grow unwieldy and frustrating, especially from a user perspective. For example, a user may focus on a particular session to the exclusion of others and must then re-authenticate itself for the re-issuance of an expired session ticket. A method for simultaneously managing all of the tickets associated with a particular user is desirable.